Sail
by KoshiX3
Summary: When Ed struggles in High School, it begins to take a toll on him physically. A sudden revelation reveals that Ed's behavior is a disability , which makes his life, friends, and family struggle to understand and help him.


A/N: Hello, thank you for reading this fanfiction w I really love Ed, and I wanted delve more into his charater and this idea popped in my mind. I hope you all enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW! ;_; I love any feedback I get!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy. That is owned by Danny Antonucci and CN.

**-Friday-**

The paper in front of him seemed to move. The words and letters jumped sporadically as if they were jumping beans at a circus. Ed couldn't figure out what he was supposed to do. It never made sense to him. He looked up at the clock. It was almost time for class to end and he had not begun to figure the answers. This was always the case with him. He was in remedial classes, but it still didn't help the tall, confused young man. His parents didn't know what to do with him. They always assumed he wanted attention, wanted to be the favorite. His younger sister, Sarah, had a knack for getting good grades, good behavior and being a great athlete. Her achievements made her stand out, prompting his parent to utter comments such as " If you put your mind to it you could be like Sarah. " or "Sarah knows how to make something of herself and not stick her head on comic books all day." Thinking back on such memories always made his eyes sting, and water. He would always get bad grades no matter how hard he tried, even going to the point of asking his close friend double d to tutor him. It didn't help as much as he thought it would, probably because his intelligent friend used words too big for him to understand. As the bell rang to his relief and his dismay, he rushed out before his teacher could say anything to him. He walked down the hall and to the left to his locker and opened it. Inside was a chaotic abyss of mold, comics, textbooks and something that resembled a sock. He laughed foolishly and stuffed his textbook on top of the mess and pulled out a comic book, half drenched in a dark liquid.

" Oh good lord Ed! Your locker is a mess!"

He looked around at his friend, Double D. His hat adored his head as always. He wore a long sleeve white button down and black slacks with a quirky purple and blue paisley tie. Once they started High School, He decided to dress more formal and professional. "Hello Double D! My locker is dripping evil alien blood. " Double D sighed and began to dig in his pocket and whip out a pair of blue latex gloves. He snapped them on and walked down the hall, clenching the garbage can and dragging it to his locker. He dug out a cloth and Ed knew what was about to happen. He closed his eyes in horror as the other Edd began to make things immaculate. A flash of yellow dashed behind him and popped his head over Ed's shoulder. "Is sock head going into one of his cleaning fits? " He took his hands off his eyes and turned around to see, Eddy. "Eddy!" " Hey Noodles for brains. What's up?" Ed blinked for a moment and bit his lip. Eddy often said things like that, and it started to hurt his feelings. He wanted to be smart if he could. The truth was honestly he couldn't pay attention or understand anything in his classes. " I'm smart eddy! " he said in a sad low voice. " Yeah, yeah. Sure* he said with a laugh as he went over to double d and started teasing him of his need for cleanliness. Ed stood there, his chest rising in heat. He clenched his fist and let his parent's comments, the dancing letters and numbers, and Eddy's remarks replay in his mind. He closed his eyes and remembered his sister. His cute baby sister and how perfect she was. How she always looked down on him and repeated what their parents said. No one understood. No one. He was all alone, wasn't he? He felt tears runs down his cheek and he raised his fist and cried. He swung around like a child, frustrated because he couldn't get his way. Eddy's voice was heard in the middle of his fit, but he couldn't understand what was being said. As the voice got closer, he felt his throat grow in pain from the sobs and I cry of " leave me alone!" escaped as his fist met something soft and a loud thud was heard. Double D dropped everything and gasped. "Ed!" He opened his eyes and looked down. Eddy's face was in shock and a red bruise appeared on his face. He touched his cheek and looked at him in confusion. " Ed! What is your damn problem? Are you really stupid?" He looked at his friend and bit his lip. His unibrow furrowed and he straddled him, his fist rapidly hitting his face over and over. At first he saw eddy, then his mom, his dad, and Sarah. Edd stepped closer to the two and pleaded Ed to stop the altercation. " I'm not stupid! " he yelled pounding his fist more before a pair of hands gripped his arms and pulled him off of Eddy. Ed's breathing got harsh and loud, he screamed again until his screamed turned into a loud sob. The hands that grabbed him pulled him down the hall, his wailing heard as he left Eddy on the floor unconscious, Double d kneeling to him checking his pulse as a teacher ran for the nurse. He noticed the tears dripping down the calmer, more sensitive Edd. He stopped crying and looked away. His heart felt a sharp pang. It seemed that anything he did put pain on the people close to him.


End file.
